


临时男友

by xx0415



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx0415/pseuds/xx0415
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 利艾
Kudos: 17





	临时男友

艾伦坐在皮质沙发上，左脚踩右脚，踩完又右脚踩左脚，一杯又一杯喝空了面前的一壶红茶，忍着三急之一，等待他的上司给他下判决。  
利威尔看完一份文件，在上面签了个字后，抬头看了一眼艾伦，道：“工作时间不适合说私事，下班再说，先回工位把该做的事做了。”  
我居然还活着。艾伦抱着被他当作借口的文件，脑子里不断重复着这么一句话，恍惚地走出了利威尔的办公室。

解决了生理问题，回到自己的座位上坐着的艾伦，处于一种混合着震惊、后怕、疑惑的复杂心情，一时半会可能还回不过神来。那就让我们来帮耶格尔稍微整理一下思绪吧。

首先，国庆节假期，艾伦在家一边剥螃蟹腿一边看似漫不经心其实心惊胆战地出柜了。父亲格里沙表示他没有什么看法，都看妈妈怎么想，而母亲卡罗拉，倒也没有说出什么打断你的狗腿、现在就去给我和女孩子相亲之类极端不能接受儿子性取向的话，只是表示她要缓缓，得好好想一想。  
假期结束，回到工作，风平浪静了快四个月，卡罗拉发来的微信也好，打来的电话也罢，都没有再提过这事。然而，就在两天前，卡罗拉给艾伦拨了一个视频电话，严肃地提出，过年必须把男朋友带回家，不然她只会觉得这是艾伦为了逃避结婚而找出来的借口。  
艾伦头都大了。虽然他确实是为了摆脱妈妈连珠炮一样的相亲要求，才提早了出柜的时间，但天地良心，别说关系稳定的男朋友，他就连个长期炮友都没有，现在上哪里找一个带回去交差？  
于是艾伦想到了一个绝妙的主意，找一个人演自己的对象，只要让卡罗拉满意了，相信自己确实是同性恋。然后过完年，再过两三个月，只要说分手了，就大功告成了。

这就引出了第二个问题，艾伦要上哪里找一个合适的人选？  
最先想到的肯定是上网租一个，可惜，只有一周不到就要过年了，条件好、评价好的全都被租走了。这样一来，艾伦只好在身边人里找，肯定不能耽误别人回家过年，同乡的只有让和阿尔敏，而让是三笠的男朋友，阿尔敏又是卡罗拉从小看到大的。  
艾伦愁得头发掉了一大堆，在掉光之前，他仿佛看到了希望的曙光。他得到了重要情报，利威尔部长过年不回家，并且现在单身。  
利威尔此人，是艾伦的直接领导。尽管人有些面瘫，脾气也不大好，还有很严重的洁癖，但对朋友对下属却很好很细心。不仅工作上一直指导艾伦，生活上都关照有加。有一次艾伦急性肠胃炎，痛到两眼一黑差点晕过去，还是利威尔开车送他去医院，还在医院陪他挂吊针陪了两个多小时。期间买了热粥，因为艾伦一抬手血就会回流，甚至亲手喂艾伦喝了大半盒。而且利威尔长相也尚佳，加上浑身散发着很靠谱的气息，应该是会讨妈妈喜欢的那一类。

所以说最后，十分钟前，艾伦在办公室，向利威尔抛出了一句，“您可以假装我男友陪我回家过一趟年吗？”  
现在艾伦冷静下来好好想了想，他觉得自己真的是失心疯了。利威尔人确实很好，可也一向严肃认真，在上班时间，跟他提出这种请求，是自己仗着这一年业绩还不错太飘了吗？  
更何况，利威尔从没表现出过和他是同一类人，这种请求肯定会让他觉得莫名其妙又很困扰吧。艾伦觉得自己就是个只考虑自己，完全不为利威尔想的大自私鬼。

下班的时间，艾伦慢吞吞地整理着自己的东西，考虑着怎么和利威尔去道歉，没想到一向都是加班狂魔的利威尔，已经穿好外套，提着公文包走了过来。他敲了敲艾伦的桌子，“走了，今天请你吃个饭，算是表扬你今年业绩top3，也谈谈下午你说的那事。”  
艾伦没反应过来，本能地拿好东西跟着利威尔走了。一直到坐到利威尔的副驾驶位上，利威尔问他晚上有没有什么想吃的，他才回神，“啊，没有没有，看你好了。”  
利威尔“嘁”了一声，“过了这个村可就没这个店了，别等会坐下来你怪我怎么选了这么个地方。”  
艾伦心里冒出一个黑人问号的jpg，他想，我是这么难搞的人吗？

利威尔选的是一家本帮菜馆，装修得很雅致，就算是大厅，也几乎看不到周围坐了什么人，能听到细碎说话声但听不清说了什么，令人很舒适。  
艾伦只勾了一道咸鸡就把菜单递给了利威尔，利威尔又随意勾了三四道菜，最后给自己点了一杯酒，给艾伦点了一杯橙汁。  
席间，两人都不怎么说话。利威尔是本身讲究“食不言”，而艾伦是尴尬、纠结又紧张到不知道该说什么，只好默默地吃。

利威尔吃的差不多了，一杯酒也下去了大半，他开口道，“这一年辛苦了，虽然知道你能力不错，但能做到这个地步还真是没想到。”  
艾伦一听利威尔说话，立刻放下了筷子，正襟危坐，“不不不，多亏了部长你指导我，明年还接着努力。”  
“……”  
利威尔吸了一口气，又喝了一口酒，又开口道，“你下午找我说的那事，我刚刚考虑了一下……”  
他还没说完，就被艾伦打断，“啊啊啊，对不起对不起，都是我太冲动了，没考虑周全就瞎讲一通，请您忘掉吧！”要不是环境不合适，利威尔真的怀疑他会跳起来。  
“……那是事情解决了吗？”  
“没有啊。”说到这事，艾伦一张脸就苦了起来，他把前前后后的所有事，还有找了利威尔之后懊悔的心情一股脑儿都讲给利威尔了。

利威尔打开驾驶座准备坐进去的时候，像是突然想起了什么，他停下对艾伦说，“我喝了酒，你能开车送我回去吗？从我家回去的打车费会给你报销的。”  
艾伦点头如捣蒜，“没问题没问题！”

一路上利威尔都闭着眼睛，跟着导航到达的时候，艾伦小小的纠结了一下要怎么得体地提醒利威尔到家了，结果利威尔自己睁开了眼睛。  
他把艾伦放在后座的外套，包都拿了过来递还给艾伦，然后又把自己的灰色围巾系在了艾伦脖子上，对上艾伦迷惑又吃惊的眼神，他说道，“我帮你这个忙，到时候你带我在你家那儿好好玩玩好了。”  
还没等艾伦说话，利威尔又说，“到时候就定高铁吧，你父母有什么喜好要求到时候都和我说说。”利威尔给自己穿好外套，“哦对了，你自己的事情，喜欢吃什么干什么，以前现在的事也具体讲讲，别到时候露馅了。”  
艾伦表示他简直要喜极而泣了，利威尔难以察觉地笑了一下，又指了指艾伦脖子上那条围巾，“这个送你，到时候你也记得戴着回去，别让你父母觉得你这个男朋友抠门得什么也没送过给自己宝贝儿子。”

一如往常，艾伦压着点上了高铁，利威尔抱着电脑不知道在回邮件还是写工作计划书。  
“部长！”艾伦僵硬地打了一个招呼，坐到了自己位子上。

动车开始加速，利威尔收了电脑，看了一眼浑身紧绷的艾伦，“艾伦，放松。你是回家过年，不是去甲方那里做报告。”  
“对不起，我放松不下来，我妈和甲方一样重要……”  
利威尔从随身包里抽出笔记本，“顺便，把你的敬语也省了，然后从现在开始，除非只有我们两个人，对外都是恋爱关系，最好两个人的时候也保持一定的亲密。这样会比较自然，不容易在你父母面前露馅。”  
艾伦拿出iPad，调出自己写好的备忘录，“好是好，但这样不会很麻烦吗？已经很对不起部长了，还要麻烦到这种地步…”  
“艾伦，敬语，还有没有人叫男朋友会叫职称，给我叫名字。”利威尔翻开本子，从衬衣口袋里掏出一支笔，“好了，现在开始告诉我要记得的东西吧。”

艾伦清了清嗓子，“我爸比较好说，他是医生，就是对卫生要求比较高，不过部…利威尔肯定没问题，说不定你还要觉得我爸做得不够。然后他对于我的个人问题没什么看法，觉得是我自己的事情随我，但他很宠我妈，我妈要我相亲他不会帮我说话那种。”  
“你父亲喝酒吗？”  
“不怎么喝，因为是外科医生。啊，不过过年他应该会喝一两杯红的，反正放心啦，虽然在酒桌文化大省，我家是不怎么灌酒的。”说完艾伦在备忘录里加了个勾，又接着说，“我妈的话，稍微有点复杂。当然我妈很好说话，也不固执，更没什么偏见，不过她可能会过分关心你和我，因为她就是觉得我为了逃避相亲结婚才出柜……关于她的爱好，她爱做菜，可能会热情邀请你多吃点。”  
“你到底是真的想出柜，还是只是不想结婚说自己是同性恋？”利威尔记录的笔顿了一下。  
“我当然……”电光石火之间，艾伦突然想到，如果说了自己的性取向，那以后是不是会和利威尔很尴尬？他会不会以为是自己喜欢他，故意找他来的，会不会以后都和自己保持更远的距离？于是艾伦用理所当然的语气说，“当然是为了逃过我妈的催婚啦，我还想再多玩几年呢。”

利威尔在本子上画了个三角，道，“我知道了。说说你自己的事吧。”  
艾伦把iPad的屏熄灭，挠了挠头，“我没什么吧，人倔，不好相处，讨厌被管着，喜欢吃甜，能吃辣。我什么学校，有什么工作经验，当时的简历里也有。”  
“不是说这些，是你喜欢自己毕业的学校吗？喜欢现在的生活吗？平时生活里有什呢困扰吗？”  
“都还行吧…学校可能稍微有点不开心不过都顺利拿到学位了。第一份工作的上司也非常讨厌，但现在遇到利威尔，在这个公司还挺开心的。”  
利威尔敲了敲艾伦的脑门，“着急忙慌奉承我可没什么用。”  
“哈哈，也没有啦。虽然我的理想不是做一个白领，但在为现实低头的时候能遇到几个好人真的很开心。”艾伦摸了摸被利威尔敲过的地方，“哦对了，除了见我爸妈，可能你还得和我去一次高中同学会，把你一个人留在家里和我爸妈相处，还是和我一起吧。”  
“行。”利威尔打开购买记录，递给艾伦，“我给你父母买了这个当见面礼，你看一下，如果不行的话就丢到，等会在车站或者去超市重新买。”  
像接烫手山芋一样，艾伦结果利威尔的手机，看了一眼，“可以可以，完全没必要的，真的太谢谢了，过完年我一定请…啊不送您最新款的戴森。”

吃完年夜饭，艾伦在卡罗拉的掩嘴笑下，拉着利威尔进了自己房间。

艾伦坐在自己床上，苦恼地抓自己的头发，“我酒店都订好了，真的对不起对不起，没想到我妈非要留你住……”  
利威尔拉过艾伦书桌前的椅子，坐下，“没事，我有考虑过。”  
“可是我这里没有多余的被子，我没办法睡地上，去睡沙发肯定会被我妈怀疑，啊，烦死了。”  
“艾伦，小声点，不然现在就被怀疑了。”利威尔打量了一下艾伦的床，“没关系，就睡一张好了，两个大男人挤一下怕什么，你也不真是。”  
艾伦吞了无数句脏话，最后只说，“对不起，委屈你稍微挤一下了……”

艾伦洗完澡回到房间的时候，发现利威尔吹干了头发，脸上带着微不可查的略显促狭的笑。目光挪到桌上，艾伦脸瞬间爆红。  
“你包掉在地上，东西撒了。”利威尔捡起桌上的一包东西，“你还真是戏要做全。”  
“那、那肯定啊！”艾伦急忙拿来包，看都不看，把所有东西全扔了进去。  
“你打算怎么用？”  
“本来是打算故意让我妈发现，然后我也去住一夜酒店，扔掉半瓶油和两三个套，再故意让我妈发现。”  
“那现在呢。”利威尔撑着头看向艾伦。  
“……反正我妈也没发现，就当我禁欲好了……”  
利威尔指了指门，“这些东西是我和你妈妈一起捡起来的。”  
艾伦无语，“那我也不知道该、该怎么办了，要、要不你别看，我、我戴着来、来一发，然后扔到垃圾桶给我妈看？”  
“艾伦你真是意外的单纯啊。”利威尔解开袋子，倒掉三分之一油，又扔掉两个套，接着把房间里的垃圾袋打了个结，“把这些放到床头，然后明早起早把垃圾都扔了不就好了，非得用吗？”  
“……还是你聪明……”

两个人背对背躺在艾伦比普通尺寸略宽的单人床上，盖着棉被，不聊天。虽然实际上才过去十分钟不到，可艾伦觉得已经这么尴尬地躺了快有一两个小时了，为了缓解自己的尴尬，他找话说，“利威尔你今天晚上不用守夜吗？”  
“已经一点多了。”  
“哦，也对哦。”艾伦又一阵绞尽脑汁，“那什么，不是说要我带你逛逛当旅游吗？有什么想去的地方吗？”  
“交给你安排吧，不能让我满意你就等怎么办好了。”  
“哇，好害怕！”艾伦翻了个身，对着利威尔的后脑勺，“看过海吗？”  
“看过一些。”  
“我带你去看海吧！”艾伦的声音不自觉变得兴奋起来，“我从小看到大的海，不开心了去踩浪花很快就能高兴起来，有开心事了就去海边吼两句，分享给全世界人！我高三毕业那天，我和阿尔敏三笠在海边边跑边喊，‘解放了！自由了！’，虽然现在看只是另一段悲惨生活的开始，但那天真的很开心。身边有好友，我们都离自己的梦想更进一步，马上就要去见识更大的世界。”  
“所以，”艾伦掀开被子，坐起来，“我带你去看海吧，也许不是最漂亮的，但绝对是全世界最特别的海。”  
利威尔侧过脸，仰看艾伦的脸，“现在？”  
“嗯，就现在。走吧！”艾伦换上保暖内衣、毛衣，拿上围巾，拎起垃圾袋，“现在的话，一整片海只属于我们两个人，还可以看涨潮、日出，顺便还可以把垃圾扔了，绝不露馅哈哈哈。”  
利威尔看向艾伦的眼睛，也开始换衣服，“好，走。你开车？”

可能是车老了，暖气不是很暖，两人都没有脱掉外套，一人裹一件鹅，坐在车椅上像两头熊。  
“我爸一直念叨着要换车，结果我妈舍不得，说什么，这辆车回忆太多，什么一家人看海、一家人野餐、送我去考场、送我第一次一个人离开这座城市，总之就是念旧。”大年初一的凌晨，哪儿都空空荡荡，艾伦硬是把一辆老年大众，开出了年轻保时捷当街漂移的感觉。

利威尔的目光落在车窗上，也许是在看公路旁的海，又也许是在看艾伦印在车窗上的人影，忽然他说，“有一点情人私奔浪迹天涯的味道。”  
艾伦大笑起来，“真是看不出，原来是这么浪漫的人。”  
“很浪漫吗？”  
“非常浪漫啊。”艾伦偏过脸看了一眼利威尔，点头道，“你看，一般人都会觉得大半夜去海边是发疯，更别说大年初一了，简直会被认为脑子有病。我曾经大概有三次，想要半夜去看海，一次打给阿尔敏，一次打给三笠，还有一次打给前任，全都觉得我疯了，要我老实睡觉别犯病。结果我都自己一个人去了，前两次骑自行车，上一次开车，都是这样空荡荡的高速，我每一次都想，这算不算亡命天涯？享受这一刻的海风和海浪声，如果能再有一人可以二话不说，陪我一起，那真是死而无憾了。”  
利威尔碰上车窗，指尖恰好停留在玻璃上印着艾伦脸庞影子的地方，“那夏天你再邀请我来，可以陪你骑自行车上沿海公路。”  
“系好围巾！”艾伦打开车窗，咸味的海风混着浪花互相撞击、拍向悬崖的声音灌了进来。  
“我-现-在-就-死-而-无-憾-啦-！”艾伦的语句被吹得七零八落，忽近忽远，他冲利威尔大笑，“谢—谢—！”

艾伦停下车，利威尔按亮屏幕，已经快四点了。

艾伦拽着利威尔坐到石制的矮护栏上，他指给利威尔看一整片在夜色里平静却不安静的海，又拉开两罐不知道从哪里拎出来的啤酒，其中一罐递给利威尔。  
利威尔喝了一口，他打趣艾伦，“半夜飙车，喝酒看海，不都是只有我这样的中年大叔灰心丧气的时候才会做的事吗？你一个小屁孩凑什么热闹？”  
“什么呀。”艾伦嘟囔道，“啤酒和大海是绝配！是开心的意思！而且如果现在是白天，应该还会有那种卖塑料袋装的啤酒，那才是最好喝的啤酒！什么黑啤生啤都比不上的好喝！来，干杯！新年快乐！”  
“干杯，新年快乐。”  
“还有哦，利威尔才不是会丧气的大叔！”艾伦摇摇脑袋，凑到利威尔耳边，“看，那边是繁华的城市，这里是海，像不像外滩？没有那么热闹那么商业的外滩。”  
“外滩那儿是黄浦江，小鬼你不会都醉了吧？”  
“我知道那是江啊！但就是觉得滩边应该是大海嘛。”

利威尔揉了一把艾伦的头发，软软的，粘着一股海水味，又隐隐透出一点苹果味洗发水的味道，他轻笑一声，“好像有点道理。”  
“对吧对吧。”艾伦往利威尔身边挤了挤，试探性地靠上利威尔的肩，发现没有被掀开，于是心安理得地放松了身体，“我小时候问过我爸，海的那一边是什么？他很笼统地回答我说，海的那一边是更大的世界，是自由。所以我想，自由与大海，可能是刻在我骨子里的东西，数学老师占了体育课，我就翘掉数学课去踢球；学校不许男生留过耳的头发，我偏要留长发，教导主任挥着剪子来绞我头发的时候我还瞪他，跳上凳子和他吵架；理工院的选课程序里社科文科选修太少，我们跑去院长跟前理论，要更多的课程选择。”  
利威尔瞥了一眼艾伦亮晶晶的眼睛，又看向没有边际的大海，“就是那种大家都嫌麻烦的小鬼，我也做过不少类似的事，在国外念书的时候甚至做过更野的。”  
“是吗？”艾伦向上蹭了蹭，头发掉进利威尔的颈窝里，“其实数学老师讲课也很有趣，长头发也很不方便，系统更新了，我也没多选一节社科的选修，可是那又怎么样，我就是不要只有一个选项的选项。妈妈觉得我一定会和一个人在一起过后半辈子，男的女的，可为什么我不能一个人呢？”  
“可以啊，我舅舅就一个人过了一辈子，到死了，家族墓地也不愿意埋，一定要我把骨灰撒在风里。”  
“哇，舅舅好酷，和你一样。”  
“他确实挺酷的。”

“现在，我看过海的那边了，确实有非常广阔的土地，但真的有更大的世界吗、真的有自由吗？我好像不太知道了。”  
利威尔捏了捏手里的空罐子，“能想通这些问题，你就可以不用在这里苦逼兮兮地给甲方陪笑脸了。去做你现在每一刻最想做的事就好了，以后的事以后再说。”  
艾伦突然跳了起来，拢起手放在嘴边，对着海面，“去—他—妈—的，我—好—开—心—”喊完又回头去看利威尔，咧开嘴无声地笑了起来。

利威尔抬眼望去，水洗蓝的天，沉郁深邃的海水，从相接处向外铺开明亮的橙红色。艾伦背着新出生的太阳，可能是太阳刺得人眼睛发痛，导致利威尔看不太清楚艾伦脸上的表情，但他清晰地知道，艾伦笑得非常灿烂，比这满天满地的阳光还要灿烂。

两人回到艾伦家里，卡罗拉已经做好了早饭，招呼他们两个人吃过再去补觉。 

利威尔帮着刷完碗进到艾伦房间里，艾伦盯着一张表情精彩的脸，指了指表面空着的床头柜对他说，“我们的作战成功了，我妈看见了，全都给放进抽屉里。”  
利威尔活动了一下手腕，和艾伦说，如果他困可以先睡，自己要处理一下邮件，艾伦比了一个ok的手势，钻进被子里眯起了眼睛。  
在利威尔噼里啪啦敲键盘的声里，艾伦迷迷糊糊地快睡着了，突然他听到卡罗拉的声音，说了一句“来看艾伦小时候的照片”。利威合上了电脑，站起来走了出去，走的时候还顺便给他掖了一下被子，一切发生的太快又太自然，艾伦晕乎的脑子来不及处理信息，而等他的脑子处理好一切，爬起来冲出去的时候，一本相册已经翻了一大半。  
也就是说，他的上司利威尔已经看过了他，光屁股、穿裙子、画了猴子屁股腮红的幼儿园演出的一切照片。艾伦几乎是哀嚎，“妈！”  
卡罗拉笑眯眯地看向儿子，“怎么了，多可爱啊，给男朋友看看怎么了？是不是啊，利威尔？”  
利威尔似笑非笑地扫了一眼艾伦，对着卡罗拉点头道，“嗯，确实很可爱。”  
可是他是我老板！不是我男朋友！我还要不要面子了！不过还好，利威尔不是会嚼舌根的人。可与此同时，艾伦总觉得心里有点说不上来的失落。

艾伦家里没什么要走访的亲戚，过了初二，他就开始宅在家里，懒懒散散地，经常躺在床上，抓着手机玩消消乐或者用pad看视频。而利威尔借用了他的书桌，泡一壶红茶，一般都是拿着Kindle看书，偶尔也凑过来看看艾伦看的视频，艾伦则会兴致勃勃的给他讲一遍前前后后的剧情，搞的利威尔明明没有怎么看，还能在艾伦嘀咕怎么变成这样的时候，提醒他之前发生这样那样的事所以剧情是现在这样。  
每天早上和晚上，利威尔都会固定抽出三十分钟到一小时处理一下工作上的事，艾伦看着非常不好意思，还拐弯抹角问利威尔，被他发现自己放假在家这么懒，会不会对他很失望。利威尔则瞟他一眼，说自己没有分红的时候比他还狠，下班就关手机关电脑，绝不允许工作占他下班时间的一分一毫。艾伦“哇”了一声，感叹自己什么时候才能混到有股份的地步，利威尔伸手捏了一把艾伦的脸，说，小鬼想这些也太早了，更何况担很多的风险才多不了多少钱也不是什么多值得羡慕的事。

初五有同学会，去完之后，初六他们就要回上海了。  
毕业快七年，每年一次聚会，艾伦第一次带人，还顺便出柜，自然被老熟人们起哄，红的白的啤的，这个人那个人，各式各样的理由灌了个透。

艾伦摸到空隙，跑出去透气。阿尔敏和三笠一起钻了出来，他们都认识利威尔，自然奇怪。阿尔敏问他怎么回事。艾伦眨眨眼睛，想起利威尔说的，除了只有两个人的时候，于是他决定让这件事成为他们两个人的秘密，连青梅竹马也不告诉的那种秘密，所以艾伦对阿尔敏和三笠说，“反正他现在算是我男友啦。”  
阿尔敏思索一阵，不知道是看破艾伦是找来利威尔帮忙还是觉得利威尔可能是艾伦的炮友，反正他点点头表示了解了。三笠则是皱着眉，上下打量了一番艾伦，然后说，艾伦，如果他欺负你，你就跟我说，我帮你套个麻袋揍他。  
艾伦哈哈大笑，揽过两人，重新走回包间，“走啦走啦，一年一次的真心话大冒险。”

三人推门进去，要回家陪老婆的，要回家奶娃的都走了，剩下的单身的、未婚的、已婚未育的已经围坐在一起摆好了玩个刺激的架势，艾伦没想到的是，利威尔居然也坐了进来，他凑到利威尔边上，一屁股挤开班长，坐了下来，然后冲利威尔做了个鬼脸，“利威尔你有没有什么秘密啊，有的话小心了哦。”  
利威尔凑到他耳边，“你才是小心了，我可是看过你家相册的人。”  
艾伦气得想掐利威尔，碍于上司的威严，他怂了，于是闷闷地想，要是他真是我男朋友，管他什么上司不上司，生气了就能掐，多好。  
还没等艾伦意识到自己在想什么，游戏已经开始了，并且话题扯到了他身上。  
三笠被选中了，另一人问她，艾伦到底是你什么人。  
让在一边“喂喂”地大声嚷嚷表达不满，其他人则是一副等着吃瓜的表情，就连利威尔也淡淡地看了过去，三笠抬头看了一眼利威尔，想了想，说，“幼儿园里过家家，孩子他爸的关系。”  
一群人大笑，让趾高气昂地宣布，以后我才是真的孩子他爸。三笠推了他一把，说，那还真不一定。引得大笑的对象变成了让。

中间过了三局，逼两个男生打了一个波，又逼班长喝下了桌上所有饮料调出来的一杯不明液体，还顺便得知了那年放在班花抽屉里，又被尤弥尔拆开大声耻笑里面有八个错别字，两首打油诗的情书出自谁手，虽然果然猜的八九不离十。  
出乎意料地，啤酒瓶口转向利威尔。桌子那头的班花看了一眼艾伦，小心翼翼地问，“你有喜欢的人吗。”  
利威尔眯了眯眼睛，“有。”  
让带头起哄，说，放水，不算，要求再加一个大冒险，叫利威尔亲一口艾伦。  
艾伦冲利威尔张开怀抱，说，来，亲吧。利威尔没有犹豫，亲了上去，停顿好几秒，虽然没有张嘴，更没有伸舌头。

今年的聚会终于结束了，艾伦依旧如以前，把所有人都送上了出租车，才准备回家。往年他都是一个人打车回家，今年却决定和利威尔走回去。  
两人中间隔着一个人的距离，路灯把他们的影子拉长拉短，却没能拉近。  
艾伦把心里莫名其妙的烦躁和不开心归结于，原来利威尔有喜欢的人，自己还拜托他做了这种事，他在为自己感到羞愧，于是他开口，“对不起，我不知道你有喜欢的人，我听说你单身来着，刚刚还逼你亲了我一口，抱歉，果然有点恶心吧。”  
“是韩吉告诉你的吧？没事，他就喜欢做这种替我宣传的事。”利威尔抬头看了看路灯，呵出一口热气，看它变白、消散，“而且我喜欢的人不喜欢我，所以真的没有关系。”  
“啊？还会有人不喜欢利威尔你吗？你这么好，长得帅，多金，细心，爱干净，简直就是十佳老公人选啊。”艾伦愣住了。  
利威尔回头看他一眼，“这种事情怎么会有什么为什么、怎么会。再说了，我一个人也很好，就和我舅舅一样酷，你说的。”  
“哈哈也是哦。”艾伦快走几步，追上利威尔，两人之间的距离短了不少，艾伦像是突然想起了什么，他接着说，“本来说好要带你旅游的诶，明天都要走了。夏天吧，等夏天我邀请你来，夏天也更好看，还有，如果那时候你喜欢的人喜欢你了，你也可以带她来哦，我带你们去情人坝。”  
利威尔看着冲他眨眼睛的艾伦，叹了一口气，伸手揉乱了艾伦的头毛，问，“那你要怎么和你妈妈解释？”说完又和艾伦拉开了一点距离。

过完年开始上班，日子过得和流水一样快。  
每一天都没什么变化，艾伦却觉得自己没有以前那么开心了。

他如约送吸尘器到利威尔家，利威尔只是平淡地说了一声谢谢，都没有请他进门喝一杯茶。他努力写了一份自认为完美的计划书，利威尔看了之后只是普通地说了一句做得不错，顺利的话应该会有不错的奖金可拿，他原以为利威尔会揉一把他的头发，夸他几句，明明早上还特意洗头了，苹果味的洗发水。他发现了上映了一部有趣的电影，发给利威尔问要不要一起去看，过了很久利威尔才回说，自己不和同事过私人时间，可是明明卡罗拉叫他看照片的时候他丢下了手里正在做的工作，明明在他家和他一起过了年。他还洗干净了利威尔的围巾，要还给他，利威尔却说，别人用过的东西他都不再用了，可是明明在他家，利威尔还穿了他的旧T恤当睡衣。

三月末，天气已经很暖和了，马上就是春天最美的时候了，也到了艾伦的生日，艾伦当天发消息，他想请利威尔吃个饭，看在他生日的份上，希望不要拒绝他。利威尔答应了，却在艾伦已经坐在约好的餐厅里时，发来消息说自己必须要加班，会晚到，如果等不急的话就取消，下次他请客。艾伦立刻回消息说，自己会等，多晚都等。

于是，利威尔匆匆走进来的时候，发现艾伦已经喝高了，店员跟进来问要喝什么。艾伦拉着店员说，要一杯红茶。服务员一脸懵，问，居酒屋没有红茶，乌龙茶行不行。艾伦捂着脸说不行，就要红茶。利威尔哭笑不得，跟店员说，不用管他，给一杯冰可乐。  
利威尔从店员手里接过冰可乐，坐到艾伦旁边，把艾伦装着high ball的玻璃杯换下，掰开他捂住脸的手，耐心地问道，“怎么就一定要点红茶？”  
艾伦抽不出手，干脆把脸压到桌子上，“除了红茶，我不知道利威尔还喜欢什么了。但是利威尔什么都知道，知道我喜欢草莓巧克力蛋糕，”他拍拍一边的盒子，是利威尔点的生日蛋糕外卖，“还去过我的秘密基地，我却连他家都没进去，不公平，一点儿都不公平！”  
利威尔决定不和醉酒的小鬼计较，他去结账，结完账回到个室，居高临下地看着艾伦，”起来，送你回家了。明天上班敢迟到，工资加倍扣。“  
“哇，周扒皮！“艾伦嘟嘟囔囔站起来，没站稳，跌到利威尔身上。

利威尔架起艾伦，把他扔进车里，艾伦缩在副驾驶座里闭着眼睛皱着眉，可惜太大只了，没能成功缩进去，该是一副惹人怜的模样，却显得有些滑稽。利威尔沉默不语，一路开到艾伦家。利威尔停车，摇了摇艾伦，艾伦不理他，反而眉头皱得更深了。利威尔无法，去便利店买了一块三明治、一瓶矿泉水、一罐热可可，他把热可可塞进艾伦手里，自己拆了三明治开始吃晚饭。

吃完三明治，利威尔发现艾伦醒了，拿热可可贴着脸，睁着一双看似有神其实醉得不知东南西北的眼睛盯着他。  
利威尔喝了一口水，说，“醒了就上去吧，洗个澡早点睡。”  
艾伦不动窝，利威尔捏了捏艾伦的脸，又道，“要我扛你上去吗？有这么醉吗？”  
“干嘛突然又对我这么好。”艾伦伸手捉住利威尔的手，然后贴到自己脸上，和热可可对称起来。  
“？”利威尔抽了抽手，发现艾伦手劲还挺大。  
“干嘛送我生日蛋糕，又真的赶来了，看我撒酒疯，还把我送回家。说实话，你很怕我吐在你车上吧？”艾伦越说声音越小，“你要是今天心狠一点，和平时一样冷漠，我就可以成功骗过过年那几天是一场梦了。”  
利威尔手上使了点劲，压了压艾伦的脸，“什么叫和平时一样冷漠，我什么时候对你冷漠了？小鬼真爱胡说。”  
“有啊，怎么没有。”艾伦松开手，利威尔的手得到解放，热可可滚了下来，他却什么都不管，只顾掰着手指头，数落利威尔的“罪状”，“你没让我进你家；你也不夸我了，还不陪我看电影，又回消息特别慢，明明……明明……”  
“明明什么？”  
艾伦说不下去了，开始耍赖，“我不管，我要你对我好一点，不许对我这么冷冰冰的。”  
利威尔叹了一口气，他对上艾伦的眼睛，“你想我和在你家时一样对你？”  
艾伦点点头。  
“你知道那是什么意思吗？”  
艾伦摇摇头。  
利威尔像是被气到了，他敲了敲艾伦的脑门，“那是男朋友的待遇，现在知道是什么意思了吗？”  
艾伦摇摇头，反应了一会，又小鸡啄米一样点头，“我知道了，我知道了！只要我们谈恋爱，你就会对我好了对吧？我觉得挺好的，那样的话，你要是不回我消息我就可以杀去你办公室或者你家，生气了想掐你也不用怕你是我上司，嗯，真的挺好的。”  
利威尔这回真的被气到了，“艾伦你有病吧？你不是直男吗？你说这狗屁话是什么意思？想要我对你好，所以决定做我男朋友？要我帮你约一下精神科吗？”  
“嗯？”艾伦歪了歪头，“我弯的呀？从来没直过啊？”  
“那时候我问你，你不是说……”像是意识到了什么，利威尔突然停住了。  
“哦，你说高铁上那会儿啊？我怕以后和你尴尬，故意那么说的呀。”

利威尔背着艾伦上楼，像背一只熊。利威尔打开门，把艾伦放在玄关的地板上，拍了拍艾伦的脑袋，“好了，今天好好休息吧，明天再说。”犹豫了一下，又补了一句，“明天迟到也不扣你工资，想请假也算你病假。”  
当利威尔准备出门的时候，艾伦拉住了他的衣摆，他回过头，艾伦抬起头看他，狡黠一笑，“我知道了，真心话大冒险那时候，你说的那个喜欢的人就是我，对吧？”  
“喂，你到底醉着还是醒着，喝了那么多威士忌还醒着？”

艾伦突然站起来，猛地亲住利威尔，不仅张了嘴，还伸了舌头，最后还使坏轻轻咬了咬利威尔下唇。  
利威尔回过神，才意识到，哪儿来的高度酒精，只有一股草味sawa味。  
艾伦把头埋到利威尔脖子处，在他耳边轻轻说，“我就点了那一杯high ball，还一口都没喝就被你换成冰可乐了。”  
嘁，死小鬼。


End file.
